Incertain tu es, sûr tu deviendras
by Zangyaku-sama
Summary: Une rumeur se propage disant que Yuuri et Wolfram ont enfin décidé de se marier ! Et quand le roi Saralegi apprend que son chouchou veut épouser notre blondinet préféré et ben ça donne ça! Suite de Traître tu es, traître tu resteras...
1. Prologue

_**Titre**_** : Incertain tu es, Sûr tu deviendras *titre provisoire***  
_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**  
_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**  
_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**  
_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**  
_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**  
_**Bêta Lectrice**_** : Uzuchi !**

_Ohayo les gens ! Me revoilà avec la seconde saison de ma fiction consacrée à Kyou Kara Maoh ! Donc euh… Désolée du retard mais j'ai trop de mal à écrire ces temps-ci… Et en plus le titre de cette fiction ne voulait absolument pas venir ! J'ai dû demander encore une fois à Uzuchi ! Franchement, heureusement que tu es là ! Autrement je ne sais pas comment je ferais ! Et aussi merci d'être devenue ma bêta xD !… En tout cas, voici la suite !_

_**PS : Cette histoire est la suite de « Traître tu es, traître tu resteras ». Pour comprendre un maximum de chose, veuillez vous rapporter à cette fiction ! Autrement, vous pouvez lire cette histoire mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous comprendrez tout ! C'est à vos risques et périls !**_

**Prologue : Quand tout recommence ou Quand la tranquillité prend fin…**

A Sho Shimaron (1) commençait les préparatifs pour le départ de Sara à Shinmakoku. En effet, ayant reçu une missive concernant le mariage de son « chouchou » autrement dit, de Yuuri Shibuya, 27ème Maoh, Saralegi s'était empressé d'organiser son voyage pour les Terres Mazoku.

- Magnez-vous !

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, le jeune roi était quelque peu stressé. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à temps ? Et si le mariage avait déjà eu lieu ? Toutes ces questions trottaient indéfiniment dans le crâne de Sara.

- Calmez-vous… Nous arriverons à Shinmakoku avant même que vous le remarquiez, déclara Beryes.

La tension ne diminua pas, au contraire, elle remonta d'un cran.

_***Shinmakoku***_

Après la discussion à propos de leur mariage, Yuuri et Wolfram retournèrent dans leur chambre.

- Mais je croyais que l'on n'avait pas finit d'en parler ! intervint le blond, quand ils furent à mi-chemin.

- Ecoute Wolfram, après tout ce qui s'est passé... C'est vrai que la discussion n'avait pas été close mais...

Yuuri réfléchit un instant.

- Mais peut-être que... Attends, je ne t'ai pas vraiment posé la question... Tu veux bien te marier avec moi au moins ? ?

- Oui ! ! Ce n'est pas la question ! C'est juste que tu m'as pris de court et que... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ce soit toi qui... Enfin, je pensais que c'était moi, qui étais le plus engagé dans cette histoire de fiançailles... Alors que...

- Wolf' ! ! Réprimanda Yuuri. Nous sommes autant investis l'un que l'autre ! Tu arrives à comprendre ça ?

Wolfram rougit de honte jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait pas voulu que son fiancé se fâche.

- Je suis désolé Yuuri… Je n'avais pas à dire ça…

- Tu es tout pardonné mais s'il te plaît, ne dit pas que je ne suis pas engagé dans notre relation… De plus, tu sais déjà tout ça, nous en avons déjà parlé…

- Uhm !

Les deux garçons arrivèrent devant la porte de leur chambre. Yuuri l'ouvrait quand un cri retentit derrière le couple.

- HEIKA !

Wolfram se retourna passablement énervé par cette soudaine interruption. Gunther les rejoignit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda expressément le blond ?

- Une lettre de Sho Shimaron est arrivée…

- Sara ? s'étonna Yuuri, pendant que son fiancé se retenait de sauter sur l'Argenté qui venait les déranger juste pour ce maudit roi de Shimaron.

- Oui Heika. Le roi Saralegi. Suivez-moi, Gwendal aimerait vous la lire.

- Il n'aurait pas pu nous le dire avant ? s'irrita le blondinet.

Gunther n'en revenait toujours pas de comment Wolfram lui parlait depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé à Dai Shimaron (2), Conrad le surplombant.

- Désolé de déranger _« Sa Majesté »_ mais nous venons juste de recevoir cette lettre ! Et je te prierais de ne plus me parler comme ça Wolfram, à l'avenir…

Même Yuuri n'en revenait pas : Gunther venait de hausser le ton ! Ce n'était pas fréquent.

- Bien, Gunther…

Après ces paroles, le Maoh regarda son fiancé comme pour lui demander ce qui lui avait pris de parler comme ça. Les deux garçons suivirent l'Argenté et se retrouvèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans le bureau de Gwendal.

- Re-bonjour, Majesté.

- Oui…

- La lettre que nous venons de recevoir provient bien de Sho Shimaron…

- Et que dit-elle ? demanda Yuuri.

- Bon, je ne vais pas vous la raconter dans les détails. Retenez juste que le roi Saralegi va arriver dans la journée de demain. En effet, il veut vous rendre visite, Majesté.

- QUOI ? Mais il n'en a pas marre celui-là ?

Yuuri se retourna vers Wolfram.

- Il n'en a pas marre de quoi ?

- Rien, rien…

_« A croire qu'il n'a pas remarqué que ce Saralegi lui tournait autour ! Ah je te jure ! »_ pensa le blondinet.

- Et puis, Wolf', je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, il nous avait prévenu qu'il voulait passer quelques temps ici, bon bien sûr, on avait pas prévu qu'il viendrait aussi vite mais bon…

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi je m'énerve, ironisa Wolfram.

- Tu vois ! déclara Yuuri, qui n'avait pas perçu un grain de raillerie dans la voix de son fiancé.

- Les préparatifs sont en route, pour pouvoir accueillir comme il se doit, le roi de Sho Shimaron, dit Gunther.

- Vous pouvez sortir tous les deux ! s'exclama Gwendal. Ce n'est pas pour vous virer mais j'ai du travail… Pas comme d'autres qui se la coule douce !

Wolfram et le Maoh ne se le firent pas dire deux fois... Ils purent enfin rejoindre leur chambre tranquillement.

- Yuuri, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas… Tous nos malheurs sont terminés…

Tout est fini ? Ce Maoh est bien optimiste ! Alors que son fiancé est bien plus réaliste… Et non, les malheurs ne sont pas terminés. Ils ne font que commencer !

(1) Sho Shimaron : Petit Shimaron

(2) Dai Shimaron : Grand Shimaron

A Suivre…

Voili Voilou ! Ce prologue a été très long à venir je le conçois, mais je l'ai quand même publié…

Donc, ne chercher pas ce qu'il va _*encore*_ arriver à notre couple préféré… Seule une personne sait ce qui va se passer, et je pense qu'elle peut vous dire que ce ne sera pas de tout repos…

En tout cas, merci à Uzuchi… Je pense que je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! ARIGATÔ !

A la prochaine pour la suite ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review en partant ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Zangyaku-sama


	2. Quand tout commence ou L'Arrivée de Sara

_**Titre**_** : Incertain tu es, Sûr tu deviendras *titre provisoire***  
_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**  
_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**  
_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**  
_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**  
_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**  
_**Bêta Lectrice**_** : Uzuchi !**

Ohayo les gens !

Alors, je suis immensément désolée du retard mais avec les cours et tout le barda, je ne trouve même plus le temps de me remettre à écrire ou à lire -' _*En même temps, je n'avais pas fixé de date pour la publication de ce chapitre Niark Niark donc je ne sais pas si on peut dire que je suis en retard !* _En tout cas, merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis tant de chapitres XD !

Wolfram _*lis le script*_ : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me prend tout dans la figure ?

Moi : Bah, je trouve ça plus marrant !

Wolfram : Ouais, mais pas moi ! Alors tu vas changer ce script tout de suite ou alors…

Moi : Ou alors quoi ?

Wolfram : Attends, je réfléchis…

Moi : Bah oui, tu as oublié ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ? Tu m'as dit de la fermer parce que j'avais dit que tu étais malin…

Wolfram : OK mais remis dans le contexte, ce n'était pas un compliment ! Hein, Uzuchi dis-le !

Moi : Tu essayes de mettre MA bêta lectrice dans ta poche ou je rêve ?

Wolfram : Et alors !

Moi : Je retiens, encore une fois… Alors toi qui devait déjà en baver, alors là ! Attends-toi à des choses encore pires mon Wolfy-choux…

Gwendal : Et là, on se calme !

Moi _*regards assassins puis très doux* : _Viiiiii Gwenny !

Gwendal : Tu enlèves le « Gwenny » ! TOUT DE SUITE !

**Note Auteur(e)** : Alors, je tiens à préciser que ce récit n'est pas vraiment ancré dans la situation de l'animé… Comme j'avais commencé à écrire « Traître tu es, traître tu resteras » au début de la saison 2, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite et je ne connaissais pas encore ce maudit Saralegi ! Donc cette suite, n'est en aucun cas, une suite à un quelconque épisode des saisons de Kyou Kara Maoh et par pitié n'allez pas me dire que tout ce que j'écris ne concorde pas avec l'animé, je le sais ^^… Et j'en suis désolée ! Mais essayez voir de vous rappeler de tous les épisodes ! Et vous verrez à quel point je m'emmêle les pinceaux depuis le début XD ! Enfin c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! BONNE LECTURE !

**Note Bêta Lectrice** : vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour wolfram dans ce chap ^^ mais bon ça ne va pas durer donc préparer vous quand même XD

**Playlist pour ce chapitre** :

Naruto All Stars : Scenario interprété par le seiyu de Sasuke (**Noriaki Sugiyama)**

Naruto All Stars : Distance interprété par le seiyu de Naruto (**Junko Takeuchi)**

Naruto All Stars : Mezamero ! Yasei interprété par le seiyu de Kakashi (**Kazuhiko Inoue)**

Naruto All Stars : Pinocchio interprété par le seiyu de Sakura (**Chie Nakamura**)

Pirates of Caribbean : Thème

**Note 2** : Je sais c'est bizarre d'écouter des personnages de Naruto chanter surtout en écrivant un chapitre sur Kyou Kara Maoh XD !(uzuchi: il n'y a rien de bizarre moi quand j'écrivais du naruto j'écoutais bien des chansons du manga gravitation)

Conrad : Bon, il serait peut-être temps de passer à la suite, non ? Surtout que l'auteur(e) parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire !

Gwendal, Wolfram et moi : Oh toi, le Mort tu te tais !

Moi : Je sais que je parle beaucoup…

Lecteurs endormis par les très longues tirades de l'auteur(e) : ZZzz ZZzZ

Uzuchi : Je vais les réveiller les lecteurs moi...hum hum...DEBOUT! XD XD voilà ^^

Moi : Merci Uzuchi !

Conrad _*soupir très très long*_ : La suite…

**Chapitre 1 : Quand tout commence ou L'arrivée de Saralegi**

Wolfram était allongé sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Yuuri alors que ce dernier était tranquillement installé à son bureau. Le Maoh était très pressé que Saralegi arrive alors que son fiancé, lui, ne voulait pas du tout voir ne serait-ce qu'un bout des pieds de ce maudit roi !

Une question taraudait le blondinet depuis ce matin… Pourquoi ce détestable, exécrable –et j'en passe - monarque venait justement après qu'ils aient tous parlé d'un possible mariage ? Et si Saralegi avait eu vent de cette histoire ? Alors là, ce serai le pompon ! Que pourrait faire ce souverain pour empêcher le mariage si c'était bien pour ça qu'il venait ?

_« Non, il ne peut pas savoir que notre mariage est pour bientôt ! Nous n'en avons parlé que ce matin ! Une nouvelle, et qui plus est pas très fiable, ne peut pas se propager à cette vitesse ! » _pensa le blondinet.

Quant à lui, le Maoh jubilait… Il allait enfin pouvoir montrer le Château du Serment du Sang à son ami et lui faire visiter Shinmakoku ! Depuis le temps que Saralegi le pressait pour avoir l'honneur de chevaucher avec lui et faire le tour du territoire appartenant aux Mazoku !

Les sentiments et attentes des deux amoureux différaient donc de beaucoup !

- Wolf', qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Yuuri.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le blondinet ne l'entendit pas. Yuuri pencha la tête de côté et un sourire vint fendre son visage. Il se releva et se dirigea vers Wolfram. De tout son poids, il pesa sur le lit, ce qui ne fit en aucun cas réagir le garçon, essayant de se retrouver dans les méandres tortueux de son esprit.

- Wolfram…

Là non plus, aucun mouvement.

Cette fois, le Maoh se rapprochait irrémédiablement de son fiancé. Son souffle le caressa et ses lèvres vinrent retrouver leurs jumelles. Cette fois, le petit blond eut une réaction. Yuuri approfondit le baiser et quand ils se séparèrent, il s'exclama :

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, Wolf' !

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent comme pour réprouver cette affirmation.

- Et si ! Je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas !

- Euh… rien !

- Cette fois, tu ne me feras pas croire ça ! Tu es encore resté bloqué sur ton mauvais pressentiment ?

- Oui, avoua le blondinet.

- C'est un monde tout ça ! Ce n'est que Saralegi qui vient pas les grandes armées de Dai Shimaron ! Wolfram, tu te fais du mauvais sang pour rien !

- Permet-moi d'en douter, Yuuri… souffla Wolfram.

Pourquoi ce maudit roi de Shimaron, pardon, je recommence. Pourquoi Saralegi, se reprit le blond en voyant un regard irrité se fixer sur lui, vient justement demain ?

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Wolf' !

- Vraiment ? Je…euh… Non, laisse tomber, ça doit être mon imagination…

***SUR LA ROUTE***

Saralegi, dans son carrosse, avançait vers les terres Mazoku. Pour l'instant, il n'avait faillit tuer que trois servants et un soldat mais heureusement, tous les quatre s'en étaient sortis avec seulement quelques égratignures. Cependant, ils avaient quand même faillit y laisser la vie ! C'est avec une chance incroyable que Beryes les avait sauvé in extremis d'une mort certaine. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas énerver ce jeune roi, ou alors se trouver très loin de lui pendant ses colères qui devraient être consignées dans un livre qui s'intitulerait : Les Colères les plus désastreuses du Monde, par un blessé de guerre, - je rectifie - un blessé de part le courroux de Sa Majesté.

Beryes s'était donc mis à côté du jeune souverain, pour éviter qu'il ne fasse encore plus de dégâts…

En son for intérieur, l'oncle de Sara (1) soupira. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'arriver… En plus, le soir, ils ne continuaient pas leur route mais s'arrêtaient dans une auberge… Beryes n'osa même pas imaginer les colères que son protégé lui ferait subir avant de s'endormir… Il devait sérieusement penser à l'assommer.

Le voyage continua encore une éternité (2), de l'avis de Saralegi…

***DE RETOUR AU CHÂTEAU***

Tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Efe et Sangria avaient apportés plein de petits plats confectionnés par leur soin. Wolfram était encore enfermé dans ses pensées malgré les choses qu'avait dites son fiancé pour le rassurer. Gwendal, lui, fixait son frère avec inquiétude. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son cadet dans un tel état d'absence. Il se promit d'aller lui parler après la fin du repas. Greta, quant à elle, baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle était très fatiguée et son nez piquait dans son assiette. Yuuri, remarquant cela, se rapprocha de sa fille adoptive.

- Greta ?

La petite n'entendit même pas son Père. Cette fois, elle dormait bel et bien. Le Maoh la prit donc dans ses bras et voyant que personne ne lui prêtait attention, son fiancé renfermé sur lui et Gwendal captivé par ce dernier, s'en retourna dans la chambre de Greta et la déposa sur son lit avant de la border et de la regarder avec douceur. Une de ses mains caressa les boucles brunes et il se perdit dans la contemplation de sa fille. Il la trouva très mignonne et il pensa à quand elle serait grande… Yuuri ne voulait pas qu'elle ait un amoureux ! Enfin, il était trop tôt pour penser à ça. Il se décida à retourner dans sa chambre plutôt que de rejoindre les autres. Il avait perçu que Gwendal voulait parler à son frère seul à seul. Le Maoh ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Wolfram était si hostile à la venue du roi de Sho Shimaron.

Dans la salle, ne se trouvaient plus que les deux frères. Dès que Wolfram eut finit de manger, il essaya de s'éclipser vite fait, avant que Gwendal ne le rattrape. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur le Vert :

- Wolfram, attend ! J'aimerai te parler…

Mais le blondinet ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire, il affermit son pas pour se trouver au plus loin de Gwendal. C'est ce moment que choisit Gunther pour apparaître devant Wolfram et lui bloquer le passage. Seulement, l'Argenté ne savait pas qu'il empêchait le blondinet de fuir son frère.

- Gunther ! Tu gênes le passage !

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Sa Majesté ?

- NON ! Allez, laisse-moi passer…

- Wolfram !

Cette fois, ce fut le cri de Gwendal qui retentit dans les couloirs.

- Arrêtes-toi ! Je veux te parler…

- Allez Gunther, laisse-moi passer !

- Non, ricana le conseiller du roi, tu n'as pas entendu que Gwendal voulait te voir pour discuter avec toi ?

Le blond soupira et abandonna. Il fut donc rejoint par son aîné :

- Allez, suis-moi…

Un soupir plus long et plus fort que les autres se répercuta sur les murs et Wolfram se mit sur les talons du Vert laissant Gunther seul comme une vieille chaussette. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du plus grand.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Wolfram ?

- Décidemment, vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ?

Gwendal s'étonna de la réplique de son benjamin.

- Yuuri m'a déjà posé la question ce matin… expliqua Wolfram.

Et les sujets de la discussion que ce dernier et le Maoh avaient eu ce matin, revinrent sur le tapis. Les frères se séparèrent quand le soleil touchait l'horizon et s'apprêtait à se coucher pour laisser la place à son amie de la nuit…

***A L'AUBERGE***

Il était tard quand Beryes et Saralegi rejoignirent leur chambre. L'oncle du jeune avait insisté pour qu'ils soient dans la même pièce.

- Au cas où, avait-il simplement déclaré.

Cette fois, le souverain ne fit pas de colères et il s'endormit comme une masse.

_« Ouf »_ pensa Beryes.

***A SHINMAKOKU***

Le lendemain, tout le monde se trouvait devant les portes du château. Une calèche s'arrêta devant la troupe.

Un homme aux cheveux longs et noués derrière le dos descendit, immédiatement suivit par un jeune garçon blond.

- Sara ! s'exclama le Maoh.

- Yuuri ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

_« Ouais, bah pas moi »_ spécula un certain blondinet.

Après les formalités d'usage, toutes les personnes présentes suivirent le deux rois sans s'imaginer ce que la venue du monarque de Sho Shimaron allait provoquer dans les jours à venir…

A SUIVRE…

Et voilà, le chapitre 01 bouclé !

(1) Et oui, Beryes est bien l'oncle de Sara, vu que c'est le frère de Alazon qui est, elle-même, la mère de Saralegi.

(2)Une éternité, pour Sara, équivaut à peu près à deux heures de route –-'… En même temps, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? C'est Saralegi après tout !

Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour vous embêter ! N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis !

Zangyaku-sama


	3. Le mauvais pressentiment se précise

_Ohayo ! Ah ! Que je m'en veux pour l'attente, mais comme l'ont vu certain d'entre vous, pour l'instant j'avais plus d'inspiration pour mon autre fiction basée sur KKM… Et puis, j'étais malade, j'avais des tas de devoir, un conseil de classe et une réunion parents-profs et encore pleins de trucs mais je ne vais pas chercher à me justifier plus mdr… Enfin, ne me tuez pas tout de suite, plus tard si vous voulez, quand vous saurez ce qui va arriver à notre chère tête blonde, j'ai nommé Wolfram !_

_Enfin je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec tout ça et je vous dis bonne lecture !_

_**Titre**_** : Incertain tu es, Sûr tu deviendras *titre provisoire***  
_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**  
_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**  
_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**  
_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**  
_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**  
_**Bêta Lectrice**_** : Uzuchi… Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?**

**Note bêta lectrice** : Ce chapitre va déjà commencer à torturer notre wolf préféré et pour certains d'entre vous vous allez commencer à maudir notr cher sara ^^ mais un conseil si vous voulez la suite de cette fic ainsi que sa fin plus tard ne la tuez pas!

**Chapitre 02 : Quand le mauvais pressentiment de Wolfram se précise**

Tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle de réception. Enfin tout le monde sauf une personne en particulier. En effet, Wolfram s'était éclipsé.Ce fut cette constatation qui étonna Gwendal vu qu'il avait l'habitude, enfin que Conrad avait l'habitude, de calmer les ardeurs de son jeune frère lorsque le Maoh se trouvait en présence de Saralegi. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le blondinet n'était nulle part en vue et apparemment, il ne comptait pas daigner se montrer.

_« C'est vraiment inhabituel »_ pensa le Vert.

Saralegi était littéralement collé à Yuuri, qui lui, ne trouvait pas ça si bizarre. Ce qui était d'autant plus consternant pour Gwendal car d'habitude le Maoh ne supportait pas que quelqu'un soit en permanence dans ses pattes, particulièrement Wolfram. Intérieurement, l'aîné de ce dernier bouillonnait. Ce Yuuri, même en étant Maoh, n'avait pas intérêt à faire du mal au blond, surtout après ce que celui-ci avait vécu à cause de Conrad. Et puis, Shibuya n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué l'absence de son fiancé. Cependant, il n'y avait que lui que cette _'disparition'_ n'avait pas choqué outre mesure :

- Dis Yuuri, où se trouve le blond qui te colle tout le temps ? demanda Sara.

- Wolfram ? Bah euh… Derrière nous, dit le Maoh en se retournant.

Mais il ne vit personne et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Apparemment non, déclara le roi de Sho Shimaron, autrement je ne poserai même pas la question… C'est juste que ce n'est pas vraiment ordinaire. Normalement, il te colle tout le temps donc je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas avec toi aujourd'hui…

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il se sentait mal ?

_« Ah ben tiens, une nouvelle excuse. Décidemment ce Maoh trouvera toujours quelque chose pour palier à tout… »_ songea Gwendal.

Puis Shibuya se tourna vers son conseiller et son tacticien et leur posa la question muette : _'vous savez où se trouve Wolfram ?' _Des mouvements négatifs lui donnèrent sa réponse quand la porte s'ouvrit. S'attendant à voir Wolfram, un soulagement se fit presque ressentir de la part, et de Gwendal et de Yuuri. Cependant ce ne fut pas le jeune prince que tous découvrirent mais Efe, une des servantes.

- Le repas sera servi dans la grande salle, prévint-elle.

- Bien Efe, nous serons là. A quelle heure pourrons-nous nous restaurer ? demanda Yuuri. Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim et puis je pense que le voyage a été éreintant pour nos deux invités, n'est-ce pas Sara ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Le repas pourra être prêt dans une vingtaine de minutes, cela vous satisfait-il Majesté ?

- Ce sera très bien, approuva le Maoh. Peut-être pouvons-nous aller nous installer maintenant !

- Hum, approuvèrent Gunther et Gwendal, d'un même mouvement de tête.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle où presque tous les repas étaient servis. Yuuri accompagnait Sara, en tête. Le souverain de Sho Shimaron demanda encore une fois des « nouvelles » de Wolfram :

- Va-t-il venir se restaurer en notre compagnie ou il ne va pas se montrer et je pense que cette dernière hypothèse sera le fruit de ma présence.

- Non, non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est juste qu'en ce moment… Enfin c'est quelque peu délicat…

- C'est encore à cause de Sir Weller ? Il y pense encore ? questionna Saralegi, un sourire en coin.

Gwendal fut presque atterré par cette déclaration : de une, Sho Shimaron ne devrait même pas être au courant de cette mésaventure et de deux, qu'était ce sourire que le Vert jura avoir entraperçut sur les lèvres de Sara ?

- Euh… en partie, mentit Yuuri.

Il savait très bien que son fiancé s'était à peu près bien remis de cette horrible expérience. Seuls les contacts étaient encore prescrits, enfin sauf les siens. Même rien que lorsque Gwendal lui touchait l'épaule, Wolfram avait encore du mal et sursautait. Mais il y avait du progrès.

- Si tu tiens tant à savoir comment il va, allons le voir ! continua le Maoh.

- Je suis amplement d'accord !

Les deux rois partirent en trombe, sans que Gwendal, Gunther ou même Beryes puissent intervenir.

|/!\|

Les garçons arrivèrent bien vite devant les doubles portes de la chambre qui deviendrait bientôt maritale. Yuuri poussa un des battants et entra, immédiatement suivit par son ami.

Ils virent Wolfram, allongé sur le lit, respirant régulièrement.

_« Il est trop mignon comme ça »_ pensa le Sōkoku.

Il s'approcha, tel un félin et découvrit, devant le lit, des feuilles couvertes de l'écriture fine de Wolfram. Avant de réveiller son bien-aimé, Yuuri prit une de ces feuilles et la lut :

_Moi, Wolfram von Bielefeld, le 04_

_Aujourd'hui, Yuuri et moi avons parlé d'un possible mariage, avec mon frère. Cette idée m'a vraiment surpris surtout que ce boulet de Yuuri me repoussait sans cesse auparavant. J'étais très heureux. Seulement une nouvelle est venue bouleverser mon bonheur. Ce maudit roi de Sho Shimaron arrive demain. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'invite justement lorsque la relation que j'ai avec Yuuri s'améliore de jour en jour, depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Conrad ? J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, seulement mon boulet de fiancé ne me comprend pas et essaye de me rassurer sans chercher à savoir pourquoi je me sens mal. Pourquoi Saralegi arrive justement au moment où la décision de notre mariage a été prise ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Chercherait-il encore à nous séparer ? Je le sens vraiment très mal. Enfin, il faut que j'arrête ma paranoïa…_

Les yeux de Yuuri s'agrandirent : alors comme ça, Wolfram craignait vraiment les agissements de Sara. Le Maoh eut un pincement au cœur, il n'avait pas écouté son fiancé et se sentait maintenant coupable. Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa le dos du blondinet.

- Wolfram… Réveille-toi…

Le jeune prince se retourna et commença à gémir.

_« Encore des cauchemars ? C'est bizarre… »_ pensa Yuuri.

- Wolf', debout !

Le blond se leva dans un sursaut, les yeux comme écarquillés par la peur.

- Chut…

- YUU' !

Wolfram se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son roi et laissa les larmes s'écouler.

- Il se passe quoi ? intervint Saralegi.

Personne ne l'entendit.

- Pourquoi Yuuri, pourquoi je refais ces cauchemars ?

- Quels cauchemars, Wolfram ?

- Les mêmes… Je… Pourquoi ?

Des sanglots plus forts prirent possession du corps du blondinet. Pendant ce temps-là, personne ne le voyant, Sara se délectait des larmes de Wolfram. Il s'approcha du couple royal et posa une main sur l'épaule du fiancé du Maoh, voulant voir sa réaction. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

- NON ! Ne le touche pas ! cria Yuuri, sentant les bras de Wolfram se resserrer autour de sa taille et en entendant ses sanglots être entrecoupés de cris terrorisés, Enlève ta main Sara ! MAINTENANT !

Le roi de Sho Shimaron fit ce que lui ordonnait le Sōkoku et prit un air désolé.

- Pardon… Je voulais juste le rassurer.

- A l'avenir, ne le touche plus ! souffla le roi, la voix étrangement grave puis, s'adressant à Wolfram :

- Calme-toi et sèche tes larmes. C'est fini maintenant.

Et puis, tu ferais mieux de ranger les feuilles qui se trouvent par terre, si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus…

Soudain mu par une nouvelle force, Wolfram se leva comme s'il s'était électrocuté et ramassa bien vite les feuilles. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore un peu et posa ses copies sur son bureau. C'est en voyant tout ce manège pour cacher les feuillets si précieux que Saralegi se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Le blondinet remarqua enfin la réelle présence du roi de Sho Shimaron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria le prince aux yeux émeraude.

- Je suis là depuis le début… Alors comme ça, tu fais encore des cauchemars ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de la trahison de ton frère ? Et bien…

- Sara ! s'indigna Yuuri.

- Je ne dis que la vérité Yuu'.

_« Depuis quand Saralegi appelle Yuuri, Yuu' ? »_ se demanda Wolfram.

- C'est bien la vérité non ? Sir Weller voulant abuser de son propre frère, ça c'est la meilleure ! continua le souverain blond.

Wolfram, ne pouvant en supporter plus, sortit en courant, les perles s'écoulant encore une fois sur ses joues de porcelaine.

- Wolf' !

Le Maoh voulu courir à la suite de son fiancé mais Sara l'en empêcha :

- Non, reste là, laisse-le.

- Alors toi ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit tout ça ? Tu te rends compte à quel point ça a dû lui faire mal d'entendre ça ?

- Je ne savais pas ! Je ne voulais pas que Wolfram s'en aille… Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas… Je…

- C'est bon, calme-toi !

- Je suis désolé… Désolé…

A son tour, Sara éclata en sanglot. Yuuri le prit donc dans ses bras. Un reflet passa sur les lunettes du roi et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire sadique. Tout ce manège, Yuuri ne le vit pas.

|/!\|

Wolfram continua à courir de toutes ses forces, seulement il buta contre quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un…

-Wolfram ?

Il releva la tête.

|/!\|

Gwendal marchait assez lentement dans les couloirs du château. Il devait prévenir les trois jeunes que le repas était servi. Il allait y arriver quand une chose inconnue lui fonça dedans. Il remarqua que cette chose était blonde.

- Wolfram ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et Gwendal put voir le visage ravagé de son benjamin, ravagé par les larmes.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Son frère ne lui répondant pas, Gwendal le fit le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est Saralegi, c'est ça ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête en un mouvement d'assentiment.

- Que t'a-t-il fait encore ?

- Rien…

- Et le fait qu'il ne te fasse rien te met dans cet état ? Non Wolfram, tu ne m'auras pas.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

- Wolfram ! Nous t'avons déjà expliqué que ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour nous que tu t'enfermes dans un mutisme quasi général.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, Wolfram demanda :

- On peut aller ailleurs ?

- Suis moi…

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la serre où leur mère faisait pousser toutes sortes de fleurs. Gwendal savait que cet endroit relaxait son frère. Et là, il avait sérieusement l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol :

- Alors, tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je fais encore des cauchemars… murmura Wolfram.

- Comment ça ?

- Je refais les mêmes mauvais rêves qu'avant… J'y revois Conrad et tout ce qu'il m'a fait… Je…

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge du jeune. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là. Ces moments où le rêve ressemble tellement à la réalité que la peur prend le dessus sur toutes les autres émotions, aussi grandes soient-elles.

Gwendal, voyant cela, laissa son frère se lover contre lui et pleurer de tout son saoul.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ces images reviennent-elles me hanter ? Je croyais pourtant qu'elles avaient disparu pour me laisser respirer…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Saralegi…

- Je… J'avais fais un cauchemar et Yuuri m'a pris dans ses bras. Seulement Saralegi m'a touché l'épaule. Yuuri l'a menacé et Saralegi a dit qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. Mais moi, je ne le crois pas, je suis sûr qu'il m'a délibérément touché.

- C'est pour ça que tu courais comme un dératé avant de me rentrer dedans ?

Wolfram hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non, c'est parce qu'il m'a parlé de Conrad… et de ce qu'il m'avait fait… Alors je…

_« Hnn, ce Saralegi… S'il n'était pas roi et un des amis de Yuuri, il serait déjà mort ! »_ pensa Gwendal.

_« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne aujourd'hui ? Il y avait bien d'autres moments… »_ se demande le blondinet.

- Allez Wolfram… Il faut aller manger… J'étais venu pour ça d'ailleurs.

Les deux frères se levèrent et marchèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger. Le Maoh et le roi de Sho Shimaron s'y trouvaient déjà, ils étaient pris d'un fou rire. Voyant cette scène, Wolfram se sentit loin de son fiancé. Il se sentait écarté de toute cette bonne humeur censée être communicative. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de son aîné, qui lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos. Saralegi, fixant le jeune blond qui venait d'arriver, se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas que les contacts t'étaient aussi douloureux…

- De toute façon, je sais que tu l'as fait exprès… murmura Wolfram.

- Fais exprès ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? J'y aurais gagné quoi ? Franchement, tu es vraiment paranoïaque, mon pauvre Wolf'…

- NE M'APPELLE PAS WOLF' ! s'écria ce dernier.

Il venait d'entrer dans une colère noire…

A SUIVRE…

Je n'ai rien à dire, j'espère juste que cela vous aura plus ^^ Et un **IMMENSE MERCI** à** UZUCHI** qui, comme d'habitude, s'est tappée un boulot monstre en un temps super ^^ Arigatô

Review?

Zangyaku-sama


	4. Quand Wolfram est secoué

_Et oui, vous me croyiez morte ? Kidnappée ? Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Et ben NAN ! XD… Me revoilà (enfin me direz-vous !) avec un nouveau chapitre qui a mis pas mal de temps à venir jusqu'à mon pauvre petit cerveau assailli d'idées les plus farfelues les unes que les autres ! BONNE LECTURE…_

_Note__ : Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard ! J'avoue que ce chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps à être publié mais j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire en ce moment… C'était ma rentrée en Première Scientifique et je suis déjà débordée dans mes devoirs…En plus, j'ai une p-tain de voix dans la tête qui me dit que je ne devrais plus écrire… C'est décourageant… Merci à ceux qui me suivront quand même, je vous en remercie du fond du cœur…_

_Note 2__ : Rien de bien passionnant dans ce chapitre : un Saralegi chiant au possible - c'est dans sa nature que voulez-vous? -, un Wolfram énervé, un Yuuri complètement perdu… _

_**Titre**_** : Incertain tu es, Sûr tu deviendras **  
_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**  
_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**  
_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**  
_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**  
_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

**CHAPITRE 03 : Quand Wolfram est secoué ou Quand Yuuri se perd**

_Wolfram venait d'entrer dans une colère noire._

Saralegi souriait, ne se souciant nullement de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, alors que Gwendal essayait de prendre son frère par les épaules pour le ramener à la raison. Beryes commença à s'avancer vers son neveu pour le sommer de cesser ce caprice de vouloir à tout prix que le jeune prince s'énerve. Seulement il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire un pas de plus que Saralegi se détourna et se dirigea vers la table.

- Alors tu fuis ?

- Non, Wolfram, je ne fuis pas… Seulement, si je reste à côté de toi, tu vas t'énerver inutilement… Et je crois que personne ici n'a besoin de ça !

Yuuri avait regardé cette scène avec une légère appréhension lui nouant l'estomac. Il ne savait à quel saint se vouer : Wolfram était-il sincère ou juste jaloux du jeune roi de Sho Shimaron ? Saralegi avait-il vraiment délibérément touché son futur mari pour lui faire du mal ou était-ce juste un geste malencontreux ?

- Wolfram…

Le Maoh se rapprocha du jeune blondinet seulement ce dernier se recula et sortit de la salle en courant :

- Désolé !

Ce seul mot fut prononcé par Wolfram pour son aîné.

- Wolfram, reviens! C'est un ordre!

Yuuri ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de prononcer ces paroles : il savait pertinemment que si le blondinet restait une seconde de plus avec le roi de Sho Shimaron, il ne se contrôlerait plus et relâcherait toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours. Pourtant, il voulait que son futur mari revienne, il voulait lui dire que tout allait bien, que Saralegi ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, le cajoler.

- Yuuri?

Ce fut au prix de nombreux efforts que le jeune Saralegi fit revenir le Maoh sur terre.

- Je… Désolé…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne peux contrôler ce qu'il dit! Et puis, il doit être éprouvé… souffla Sara.

A ces derniers mots, Gwendal regarda suspicieusement l'adolescent : il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ce rat - Gwendal commençait à vraiment le détester celui-là - avait eu vent de ce qui avait pu se passer entre Wolfram et son frère. Presque toutes les familles nobles savaient que ce sujet était maintenant tabou et qu'ils ne devaient sous aucun prétexte parler de Conrad devant son jeune frère. Cela avait déjà été assez dur de comprendre que Weller devait mourir à cause de ce qu'il avait pu faire, Wolfram se sentait quelque peu coupable d'avoir du infliger ça à ses proches alors si en plus, on devait lui rappeler ce que ce maudit homme avait pu lui faire endurer…

_Gwendal n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil. La pluie tambourinait contre les fenêtres et le tonnerre prenait un malin plaisir à envahir et briser le moindre petit silence. C'était comme si le temps se mettait au diapason avec les événements passés. Conrad venait d'être exécuté, sous les yeux de toute la noblesse. Bien sûr, cela lui avait fait mal de savoir que son frère allait mourir, seulement ils ne pouvaient le laisser en vie, à l'égard de Wolfram. Personne n'avait le droit de le faire souffrir et encore moins quelqu'un de sa propre famille. Jamais Gwendal n'aurait pensé que Conrad aurait pu agir ainsi un jour : depuis la plus tendre enfance de leur jeune frère, ça avait été lui qui s'en était le plus occupé. En effet, leur mère n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour eux entre ses occupations de Maoh et les voyages en pays lointains sur la demande de Stoffel. Alors Conrad avait pris le parti de faire oublier cette absence à son cadet. Et ça avait bien fonctionné jusqu'au jour où Wolfram avait appris que son frère lui avait menti pendant toutes ces années : Weller était à demi humain et ça le jeune blondinet ne l'avait pas accepté. Il lui avait fait aveuglément confiance et cela s'était soldé par un dénigrement total de Conrad de la part du jeune prince. _

_Gwendal soupira en repensant à tout cela : Wolfram avait eu l'air de reprendre confiance en Conrad lorsque Yuuri lui avait expliqué que les Humains n'étaient pas si différents de lui. En y réfléchissant bien, Gwendal ne pensait pas que son plus jeune frère haïssait vraiment Weller : il avait plus l'air effrayé par quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Peut-être parce que dans l'esprit du jeune prince blondinet, les humains mourraient jeunes, très jeunes… Trop jeunes. Alors qu'eux, les Mazoku avaient une espérance de vie plus allongée… Wolfram aurait alors eu peur de se retrouver sans son frère qui le consolait quand tout allait mal, quand tout dérapait… Maintenant, tout cela était définitivement terminé : Conrad n'était plus…_

_Un bruit le fit revenir à lui : quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, la personne entra. Dans la pénombre, Gwendal eut du mal à discerner la fine silhouette mais lorsque que cette dernière s'approcha, il reconnut immédiatement son jeune frère._

_- Wolfram? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure?_

_- Je ne voulais pas te déranger… Je peux m'en aller si tu veux!_

_Les mots étaient sortis sans que le jeune prince ne puisse les retenir. Il les avait dit beaucoup trop méchamment…_

_- Désolée… Je ne voulais pas…_

_Les lèvres de Gwendal s'étirèrent en un sourire compatissant alors qu'il tapotait sur la place libre à côté de lui dans le lit._

_- Viens t'asseoir…_

_Wolfram releva vivement les yeux sur son aîné et c'est alors que ce dernier aperçut le regard fatigué de son frère : fatigué mais aussi complètement perdu, comme un enfant qui se serait égaré et qui rechercherait ses parents, sans pour autant les retrouver._

_Une mine inquiète s'insinua alors sur les traits déjà tirés de Gwendal alors qu'il entendit un sanglot étouffé provenir de Wolfram._

_La respiration de ce dernier se faisait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que les larmes descendaient sur ses joues de porcelaine nacrée._

_Gwendal le fit retomber contre lui, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux._

_- C'est de ma faute, Ani-ue… murmura sobrement Wolfram. Il est mort à cause de moi… Vous l'aimiez et il a fallut qu'il meure… Si je…_

_- Arrête! C'est pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir qu'il est mort… Pas à cause de toi! Tu n'avais rien demandé, il n'avait __pas__ le droit de te faire du mal… Encore moins en étant ton frère, Wolfram!_

_Et tu sais très bien au fond de toi, que ce que je dis est la stricte vérité… Tu ne l'as pas tué… Il savait à quoi il s'exposait en te portant, de ses actes, cet énorme préjudice._

_Le jeune prince ne prononça plus un mot après les déclarations de son seul aîné, désormais. Ce soir-là, il ne retourna pas dormir auprès de son roi et futur mari… Il s'endormit le plus paisiblement qu'il put dans les bras réconfortants de son frère…_

Essoufflé, les larmes perlant de ses yeux émeraude, Wolfram s'écroula au pied d'un bosquet regroupant toutes les fleurs inventées par Cecilia. Se ressaisissant, il s'assit contre l'arbre le plus proche, enfouissant son visage entre ses bras, laissant les quelques sanglots existants prendre le total contrôle de son corps, de son cœur, de son âme… Il n'en pouvait déjà plus de ce sale rat qu'était Saralegi, il venait tout gâcher… Depuis sa venue, tout n'avait fait qu'empirer : ses foutus cauchemars étaient revenus le hanter, faisant de ses nuits des labyrinthes lugubres où tout pouvait arriver; Yuuri n'avait d'yeux que pour lui…

Un cri de désespoir retentit alors dans l'espace calme, faisant s'envoler les quelques oiseaux qui se trouvaient sur l'arbre et aux alentours.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il vienne en ce moment? Murmura Wolfram, pour lui-même.

Lui qui, il y avait à peine quelques heures -avant l'arrivée du roi de Sho Shimaron- se réjouissait d'un mariage prochain, nouvelle qui avait réussi à le détourner de ses mauvais souvenirs, maintenant il ne trouvait plus rien de bon à y voir… Est-ce que, par pur hasard, Saralegi n'avait pas eu vent de cette possible union et était venu ici, sur les premières terres de Shinou, pour les séparer?

_"Non, tu balances dans la paranoïa là, Wolfram!" _se tança vertement le prince.

Mais comment faire autrement avec un roi qui ne voyait strictement rien dans les petites manigances propres à Saralegi et qui était un naïf à l'épreuve de tout?

Wolfram soupira… Vraiment, ce mariage était-il en fin de compte une bonne idée?

.0.0.0

A l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse qu'était le Château du Serment du Sang, l'ambiance était plutôt au calme : seules les discussions entre Yuuri et Saralegi emplissaient la pièce.

Sous les yeux scrutateurs de Gwendal, tous prenaient leur déjeunée dans un silence relatif… Et l'absence de Wolfram ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure. Après tout, n'était-il pas un "gamin égoïste qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête"?

Un rire déchira l'air ambiant : Saralegi gloussait. Yuuri était, quant à lui, légèrement plus sur la réserve qu'habituellement. La non présence de son consort l'affectait-elle quelque peu?

- Yuu'! Pourquoi es-tu perdu dans tes pensées?

La demande du roi de Sho Shimaron fit revenir l'intéressé à l'actuel sujet de discussion.

- Je me demandais seulement où pouvait se trouver Wolfram…

- Encore! Il s'est probablement enfui pour se cacher quelque part! Après tout, il ne me ferait pas l'honneur de déjeuner ici tel un petit ingrat égoïste…

Le Maoh fronça les sourcils.

- C'est peut-être un peu de ta faute aussi, non? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu lui rappelles ce que Conrad lui avait fait subir? Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça a été difficile de lui faire reprendre confiance en lui ainsi qu'en les autres?

Le souffle court, Yuuri déversait sa colère sur son ami.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu lui faire autant de mal!

Une aura bleue flottait maintenant tout autour de Shibuya : il n'arrivait plus à garder le contrôle…

- Majesté!

Gunther se leva, seulement Yuuri ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approcher.

- Ne bouge plus! Ne t'avise pas de faire un pas de plus!

Le Maoh fixait Saralegi dans les yeux.

- Toi non plus Beryes, ne bouge plus!

Reprenant un calme relatif, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la réelle raison de sa fureur.

- Comment as-tu pu? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a subi assez de choses horribles?

Le Maoh s'avança, dominant de sa hauteur un roi assez peu mécontent…

.0.0.0

Dans les jardins, Wolfram méditait toujours sur son union avec Yuuri et sur l'arrivée de Saralegi. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit la puissante pression du pouvoir du Maoh. Se relevant derechef, il se dirigea vers la source de l'actuelle fureur…

.0.0.0

Une porte s'ouvrit, des pas saccadés résonnèrent.

Shibuya sentit des bras l'entourer…

- Calme-toi… Si tu lui fais du mal, il aura gagné…

L'odeur si subtile de son amant fit revenir Yuuri sur Terre…

- Je n'aurais pas du m'enfuir comme je l'ai fais… J'ai bien réfléchi, Yuuri… Je crois que nous ne devrions pas nous unir…

_Wolfram__ : Hey c'est quoi cette fin pourrie?_

_Moi __: Bah, une fin made in 'Tachi! J'en avais juste marre de faire attendre mes lecteurs alors en ce 30 avril 2011, je leur offre (pour la fête du travail humhum), ce chapitre plus long que la normale!_

_Je suis vraiment désolée de cet énorme retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème alors je m'incline, vous fais la révérence, baise vos pieds, n'importe quoi mais PARDONNEZ-MOI!_

_Voilà, je ne sais plus vraiment où je vais dans cette histoire mais je n'abandonne pas! Si vous avez des idées, balancez les =) Allez gros Poutou, Smoutch, Bisous et à plus tard!_

_Laissez une petite review quand même! Je n' veux pas être punie de façon horrible comme "nous ne laisserons pas de commentaires Niark Niark!"_

_**Petite note à Ojo-sama**__ : Je voulais te remercier personnellement! Et répondre à la review que tu as laissé sur "Quand le passé ressurgit"! T'inquiète tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, je mets beaucoup de temps à publier aussi alors bon! Puis c'est sûr qu'en étant en anonyme, tu ne peux pas être prévenue snif snif! Mais non, ce n'est pas moi qui aie un don pour te rendre heureuse, c'est toi qui en a un pour me pousser à écrire, quand je n'ai pas vraiment le moral au beau fixe! Pour toi, ça passe le fait que tu ais été Conrad dans une autre vie… J'l'apprecie pas vraiment lui -' (Bah ouais, il est pas mort pour rien!). Encore merci!_

_Zangyaku-sama_


	5. Quand l'auteur laisse une note

_**Titre**_** : Incertain tu es, Sûr tu deviendras **  
_**Manga**_** : Kyou Kara Maoh**  
_**Auteur(e)**_** : Zangyaku-sama**  
_**Rating**_**: M pour les LEMONS**  
_**Couple**_**: yuuriXwolfram en principal**  
_**Disclaimer**_**: Si Kyou Kara Maoh m'appartenait, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'en ferais… Donc non, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais elle est à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**

* * *

**NOTE**

* * *

Fiction mise en pause pour le moment… Pour plus de renseignements : à voir sur le profil…

Zangyaku-sama


End file.
